The Problem
by MeAwakeAtNight
Summary: Stiles is a Valkyrie, nobody knows... yet, though he will have to tell everyone when certain problems arise, how will they react? Sterek maybe some M ratings in future chapters (sorry for the terrible summary!) MATES! warning.
1. The Problem

Teen Wolf does not belong to me; if it did sterek would be canon… any way on to business…

With Stiles…

Stiles was scared… no more like terrified, he was walking through the woods, alone, but that wasn't the reason he was terrified, no he was trembling because of an entirely different reason, that reasons name is 'Hunter'.

And no I don't mean like werewolf hunters I mean a guy named 'Hunter' he is what is known as a Valkyrie, you know, if you touch their skin you die, but that isn't true if you touch there skin you wouldn't die but if you touch their wings you will, well unless of course it is another Valkyrie or… well you could be mated to someone, so basically your mate can touch your wings.

Oh you might be wondering why I know this and it isn't because I did excessive research, no, it's because I am one…

Dun dun duh… yeah I know the weak and feeble Stiles Stilinski is a mythical creature with great power, che yeah right. I am what is known to my kind as a 'male birther' and yes it is what it suggests I can give birth even though I'm male.

Male birthers are extremely rare maybe 1 in every 50,000 and since there are about 165,000 Valkyries that means there are at least 3 male birthers, so yeah I kind of liked to think I was special I mean how many males can give birth, well according to me at least 3.

On to the reason I'm in the woods alone at night, might have forgot to tell you that by the way, it is because of 'Hunter', you see Hunter is a very important Valkyrie, to be more honest he is one of the 3 princes, what, okay so Valkyries aren't like werewolves they need to have a ruler to keep order and law.

We have Royalty, soldiers and citizens. Royalty like Hunter make the law and tell people what to do, Soldiers keep the law enforced, make sure no one steps out of line and Citizens we stay in order do as we are told… well most of us, it's happened a few times Valkyries running off to humans or the supernatural without permission, telling someone about ourselves without permission.

The punishments aren't bad, if you run off with someone you will be told never to come back, and since you ran away in the first place they are kind of letting you off and with telling someone you have to bring them to the king and they have to promise to follow our instructions live like a fellow Valkyrie, but no one knows what happens if you say you won't follow the rules… and we don't really want to know either…

But any way yes Hunter was a prince and of very high order, he was the second son aged 21, which means he has come of age and is now able to choose a mate for himself, oh and guess what he decided to choose me! I mean why me, but the good point is he hasn't announced it officially yet!

Which means I can reject him, yay whoop, so right now I'm waiting for him to come down so we can have a small little chat, speak of the devil.

Hunter came swooping down, "Hi, Hunter."

"Yo Stiles, what's up? Why did you need to talk to me?" Hunter spoke with a smile, he was really nice but I just can't mate well marry with him, I guess he just isn't my type…

"Well, you see Hunter, it's about the mating thing…" oh god I didn't think it would be this bad I mean I knew It would be awkward but wow, this is hard to do, I mean when I reject him it should just be over with and he will find someone else.

"ahh, I see… so are you accepting me or are you rejecting me?" He paused before saying 'rejecting'.

"Look, I'm sorry, I do like you but you just not my type and I'm sure you'll find someone way better than this!" I gestured to my whole body trying to make him laugh, but it seemed as if this dark aura was coming out of him.

He looked up and he had this evil glint in his eye, then he spoke "I will have you stiles; the only thing that could possibly stop me is if you get your own mate!"

He started to fly away so I yelled after him "Wait! Why me? You could have anyone you wanted. So why me?" I was wondering that for a while now I thought it was a joke at first but… now that I see him like this I can tell it clearly isn't.

He turned around and looked me straight in the eye and spoke softly "because stiles I saw you when your mother died, having to be raised by a human who knew nothing of the supernatural and only living by what your mother told you, I saw you when Scott was bitten and you stuck by him even when his wolf taunted you and I also saw the way you look at the alpha of the Hale pack and all I could think about was how I wanted someone to look at me like that…"

At this point I was crying because of the memories he had brought up about my mum and my growing up without her to teach me and the memories of when I locked Scott to the radiator and his wolf started to mock me, the feelings just all came back.

Then finally the bit about Derek, yes I loved the alpha, but he doesn't know what I am and I am scared that when I tell him he will shun me for not telling anyone in the pack , what if Scott doesn't trust me any more… I looked up to see stars in the sky, Hunter had flown away.


	2. Mate

I was now walking to the Hale residence with might I add Derek Hale, how did this happen you ask; well actually when Hunter left Derek showed up, apparently in his words I 'stank' of sadness and regret, I mean really you can't smell those things!

But anyway without me noticing we had gotten to the Hale residents rather quickly, Derek told me to come in and that's when I remembered to night was a pack meeting, because Derek would never allow me into his house without a reason, so fuck Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Erica will be here just my luck!

Suddenly I got a text, Derek had already walked inside so I checked it, it was from the king, and well really it was from one of his messengers and before you even go in to it yes we do communicate by text there isn't some big fancy hall with chandeliers.

But what the text said was extremely surprising, it said 'accepted'.

You see I sent in a request to be able to tell all my supernatural friends what I am 2 weeks after Scott was bite, of course I said supernatural friends because it wasn't going to be answered quickly and I didn't know what was going to happen in the future, see I am smart.

So of course I wanted to tell them as soon as possible… but not this soon I mean I have to get a speech ready but they might be angry at me for not telling them straight away… I'm sure I'll figure it out.

When I stepped in the house Derek was looking at me suspiciously, Scott and Isaac were looking at me with a worried face while Erica looked like she didn't care and Boyd looked as static as ever.

"I'm not human."… Holy shit, it just came out I don't know what to fucking do like shit, everyone was looking at me like I said something crazy… and there was silence until of course…

"Stiles, you're telling the truth." Derek. Now it was my turn to look at someone stupidly I mean of course it was the truth!

But wait doesn't that mean he was listening to my heartbeat? Well whatever to that because I was being crushed against a wall with Derek looking at me with his glowing eyes at this Scott jumped up and pulled Derek off of me.

I was really happy Scott pulling Derek off me meant he still cared, then my happy moment was gone because Derek had gotten out of Scott's hold and lunged at me when he pushed me up to the same wall, then yelled in my face "What are you?!".

I simply answered with "Get off me and I'll tell you." Though I was fine with Derek pushing me up against a wall in any other situation I didn't like this one.

With a grunt he got off, looked at me with expecting eyes, but his were not the only ones, Scott, Isaac, Erica and even Boyd looked at me with those eyes and I stared back and said with a quiet voice which the wolves would be able to hear "Valkyrie."

Every ones face turned from curious to confused, of course they hadn't heard of Valkyries, but then I looked at Derek his eyes had widened and his mouth was slightly open, he knew what I was.

Erica chose that moment to pipe up "Are Valkyries strong?" I looked at her with a simple face and just answered with a simple "Not all are strong, you would have to train but we do all have one power which is if you touch our wings you will die and not live another second."

She made a 'o' shape with her mouth, and seemed to not be interested any more as well as Boyd, Scott on the other hand had started to yell at me "Why didn't you tell me before? Or were you bitten just this fucking second." He was obviously getting angry.

I looked him in the eyes and spoke softly "You cannot be turned by a bite, you must be born with it and there are rules in the Valkyrie world where you are not allowed to tell anyone unless you have asked and been given permission, I asked for permission 2 weeks after you were bitten and only 5 minutes ago got an answer." I showed him the text, he looked at it blankly a few seconds and then turned, sat back down on the sofa next to Isaac, Isaac smiled then looked at me and gave me a wink.

Which I knew meant 'thanks for telling us when you could' and or 'look Scott is sitting next to me' I smiled back I had known for a while Isaac had had a crush on Scott, he told me when he was feeling really upset.

He had told me how at first he thought he had just admired him for how kind and loyal he was to his friends but soon he had realized that admiration was love because that undying need to touch him really doesn't die, and to be honest Stiles felt for him he actually thought the two were alike because, hey, he was in love with Derek and that love will forever be one-sided.

At the end of that thought Derek spoke "Everyone leave. Me and Stiles need to talk." There was no room for questions, everyone obeyed and left, Scott and Isaac whispering good luck in my as they left. Derek growled at this.

He gives me a look that tells me to sit down and I simply do as I'm told because I do not want to be ripped to shreds. Ah I fell in love with a mad man. He suddenly speaks "Is your dad also a Valkyrie?"

Startled by the sudden words it takes me a few seconds to replay "ah, no it was my mom that I got my powers off of." He makes a face like he's thinking.

"Does your dad know about Valkyries?" A simple question with a complicated answer.

"No he doesn't, my mother never got confirmation that said she could and if you're wondering how I got by I just followed the rules my mum taught me and hoped I didn't stick out." He looked shocked, he knew I was smart I guess he just didn't comprehend how smart.

(Derek)

To say I was surprised would be an understatement, first I find out stiles is a Valkyrie and now he tells me he had to figure out what to do basically by himself, a wolf wouldn't be able to do that, most supernatural beings couldn't, I had to admit the kid was smart.

Since I hadn't said anything in a while he took that as a cue to leave, so I grabbed his arm, he stopped and looked at me. I could see his eyes assessing if I was mad or not, but it was weird when his eyes raked down me I felt tingly and I could smell a bit of arousal coming off of him, I smirked at this.

(Stiles)

Shit… I got a tiny bit aroused when I was assessing if Derek was mad or not, hopefully not enough to smell, but then I looked up Derek was smirking and I knew he knew so I just said "Who wouldn't get a tiny bit aroused looking at you."

(Derek)

The sentence caught me off guard and I just huffed a laugh as he turned his head so he didn't have to look at me, I spoke then "Just one more question, how come you smell human?"

He looked up and answered quickly "oh, I have to spray this thing on me so I don't smell like a Valkyrie." Suddenly I felt angry for some unknown reason, all I could think was; he was hiding his true scent from me?! I knew it was my wolf pushing it in to my head, and made sure not to show these emotions on my face.

It came out quick, I didn't mean for it to happen. "I want to know your true scent." He looked shocked at first but agreed, probably thought it was some werewolf thing. Then he asked if I had a shower and where, I showed him to it and gave him some shampoo and conditioner, then he went inside and started the shower.

(Stiles)

I was thinking Derek just wanted to know my true scent for some werewolf jazz and so I said yes but now I was unsure, the first reason I was naked in a crumbling old house alone with a werewolf.

The second reason was because when Derek said he wanted to know my true scent he was force full, he also sounded kind of mad and really left no room for escape.

But why wouldn't he be angry I have basically been lying to him this whole time so I guess he has a reason for being angry. I'm finished with my shower now and am about to step out but I'm nervous, Derek had put one of his t-shirts in the room and some joggers.

The t-shirt was baggy and kept sliding off one shoulder and the joggers hung loosely on my hips but at least they were comfortable and soft, also they smelled really nice, nicer than you'd expect.

(Derek)

I heard the door to the bathroom open so I walked over; I was shocked at the sight before me while my wolf on the other hand was howling with excitement, while I tried to calm it down on the inside Stiles stepped closer.

He always did exactly as he was not supposed to, him stepping closer only riled up my wolf even more, and that's when I smelt it, the sweet aroma coming from stiles.

I lost it my eyes glowed red and my claws where out and I spoke one word not softly with a growl that I don't think either Stiles or I would be forgetting anytime soon I said it the simple word. "… Mate…"


	3. Caught in the act!

(Stiles)

Mate, mate, mate, MATE!What the hell is going on did Derek just say I'm Mate? Maybe he was trying on an Australian accent… Yeah right this is Derek we are talking about!

Whatever was going on in my head came to a surprising halt when Derek pushed me up against the wall and started grinding on me, that's when I realized his eyes were glowing, his nails had grown out and his teeth were pointier than a normal human, but he was also panting heavy but I don't know if that's from the wolf.

Suddenly rough lips were on mine, I was surprised at first but I kissed him back, as he licked my lips I opened them so he could make is way in. I was still pressed up against the wall, when he started to take my top of then I realized that I was just using Derek because it felt good so I pulled my top down and he stopped kissing me and his wolf growled at me.

He was losing his self-control… so I did the only thing that I knew what to do when Derek wasn't responding; I slapped him as hard as I could, but of course it probably hurt me more than him because Valkyries don't have these special healing powers! Of all the supernatural I had to be something that doesn't heal.

But it seemed like that worked for the time being because now he was holding me down in a way that wouldn't turn me on but rather scare me.

"What the hell was that for!" he was still panting but not as heavy, that somehow made me relieved.

"It looked like you were losing control and you once told everyone that you have some kind of trigger that makes you able to stay in control, you know; anger! So I thought if I slapped you really hard you'd come back to your senses!" How he was looking at me with a softer, well as 'softer' as Derek hale can get when he's just been slapped. He spoke under his breath while saying "fine then." Like he was trying to figure something out and I said a simple "Your welcome." And he turned to look at me, his eyebrows knitted together, then I spoke up again, "Why did you do that?" it was a simple enough question, but he looked like he just knocked it off, totally ignored!

(Derek)

I had just kissed stiles… and he let me kiss him without a question, without a word he had kissed back and the worst thing was he smelled like he wanted more but he pushed me off…

"Why did you push me off?" he made this blank look sighed and the finally decided to speak up I mean why didn't he answer straight away.

"I pushed you off because I didn't want to kiss you!" he lied; he knew I could tell but he still tried like he really didn't want the truth coming out… I decided to let him off but I would ask again!

"You should leave." I told him he made opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but shut it again, and then he grunted a 'goodbye' and walked out the door, got in to his jeep and left.

I will talk to him tomorrow it is getting quite late out so I should do some exercise and go to bed, I started doing exercise, but unlike normal I couldn't get in to it so I went up to bed as soon as I hit the mattress my wolf spoke, "mate should be in bed as well, we should be claiming him marking him for all to see he is ours."

At this I got unknowingly mad and yelled at my wolf "he is mine! Not ours you will never have him!" I thought the wolf would growl at me for yelling not that id care but he didn't he laughed, no more like he chuckled evilly and said "see your already showing signs of possessiveness through knowing his scent and a kiss you weren't really there for."

I growled at this the wolf was right, even though I already harboured some feelings towards the boy already but just his natural scent had gotten me so riled up. I knew what it meant and I would make him mine.

(Stiles)

Why in hells name was the traffic right now, it would take me at least half-an-hour just to get home, great!

Either I sort out this boner in the car or when I got home… another hard decision in my life to be added and even if I did do it in the car who am I kidding, I'm a raging harmonic teenager I would still be hard!

(Derek)

After the little chat with my wolf I tried to get to sleep which had ended in success!

Dream~

"Stiles? What are you doing here?" I said as stiles walked into my home, stiles then grabbed my t-shirt and stood on his tip-toes to whisper in my ear. "Mark me; make me yours and only yours." He nuzzled my neck with his long sticky up hair, oh I loved that hair, and I wanted his hair to have my scent on it, I wanted to stroke his hair as his head popped up and down in between my legs, just the thought of it…

End dream~

Suddenly I was rudely awakened by a man pushing me off the mattress. I got up and ready for attack, he scowled at me then said something I would have never expected not in one million years. "Stiles is mine. Back off you can't have him!" I scowled hard at him.

Who did he think he was calling what was clearly Derek's his, but then he remembered it was just a dream so that meant stiles was for the take to anyone who was pleased to, so I stood up tall and said "No because I will mate with him and you won't be able to have or even touch him when he is mine!" his simple answer got me very riled up.

"Not if I mate with him first." He said it to calmly, so I growled and lounged at him, but he was gone and my instinct told me to go see Stiles.

(Stiles)

Okay so I ended up diving myself a hand job in the car but as I predicted I was still hard so I wiped the car and went straight to my room to finish the business off.

(Derek)

When I reached Stiles house I realized it had only been around half-an-hour since stiles had left my house, and I'm pretty sure that wasn't enough time to mate with stiles since it would be his first time.

But as I walked past Stiles' car that thought changed, it smelled as though some one had sex in the car and very recently maybe a little before the man appeared at my house, that fact made me worried so I hoped up the wall to Stiles' window and looked through.

The sight that greeted me was not one I expected but was pleased with seeing especially if it was this erotic, because stiles was masturbating…


	4. Taken Care of

(Derek)

This wasn't just hand on dick, no this was one hand on his dick the other was by his arse and two fingers were going in and out of him, now Derek would have hated to see stiles in there with another man actually would have been so mad he ripped their throats out with his teeth, he would have liked to see stiles sleeping soundly in his bed or doing research on his laptop but he loved this, he couldn't ask for a more beautiful sight.

"Derek…" at first I thought stiles had seen me but he had his eyes closed, "Derek... ha mmh" wait was he masturbating to Derek? That fact made Derek fill up with pride and joy but then another fact made him smirk, the car smelled of sex because Stiles had masturbated in the… but he was masturbating again because he still had pent up sexual frustration.

This meant he could go more than one round with Derek when the time came, though Derek wants that time to be sooner rather than later since he now knew someone else was lusting after Stiles not just him, and he had guessed it was a Valkyrie the way he disappeared in a flash.

Which would mean it had wings and if it had wings it could fly so it should have gotten here before Derek since he wasn't here, Derek guessed he went back to his own house. Where ever that was…

Though right now all he could look at, all he could think about was Stiles masturbating, imagining it was Derek' hand that was jerking him off and that it was Derek's cock going in and out of him, though two fingers wasn't going to be anywhere near big enough to suffice as Derek's cock.

Throughout watching the show of Stiles' own creation, Derek's dick had started to twitch in his pants, so he did the easy thing, take it out and start rubbing while watching Stiles do the same to himself.

The smell of arousal was all around, with every deep breath in Derek could smell Stiles and lust mixed together he had never smelt something so sweet, so loving, Derek knew what this smell was, his mother told him when he was younger, and she had always said to him before bed 'Watch out for the sweetness!' with a big grin, he always grinned back.

One night he had decided to ask what it meant…

Flash back~

"Mom what does that mean?" small Derek had asked while he looked up at his mother's grinning face.

"It's what your soul mate will smell like." She answered back with caring eyes and a smile.

"Does dad smell sweet to you?" he had just wanted to know.

"Yes, so sweet it tingles my nose when I breath it in." The side of her eyes crinkled as she smiled with a massive grin that spread across her face.

"What if I can't find my soul mate?"

"I have the confidence that you will, though you might have trouble at first your mate might seek you out as well, you should know once a alpha finds and claims his or her soul mate, it makes the whole pack stronger individually and as a team." She said the last part seriously and then went back to her caring smile.

"I hope my soul mate doesn't search me out, I prefer the chase." His grin seemed to reach the corners of his eyes at that statement. "But mum, why is the alpha's mate so important?"

"Because when your alpha is happy, would you not be happy? And though the alpha's mate is important the betas need to find their own mates. But don't be fooled your mate could be anything from a human to a kanima!"

"But I don't want a lizard for a mate!" Derek had wined, at this his mother laughed, her laugh always made Derek smile.

"Don't worry, your mate is normally everything you dream about, everything you ever wanted mixed in to a supernatural or none supernatural being, they will be everything you aren't ," She said matter of factly!

"But I dream of flying, how will my mate make me fly? And I also dream of having loads of children so I can train them just like me and we'd have one big happy family!"

"Mmh, well then I guess you might have a Valkyrie as your mate and since you want children, a female. But be careful of the wings!" at this point Derek was sure of two things, the first being that his mums smile was infectious and the second being he would research on Valkyries all night!

End of Flash back~

That is also the reason he knew about Valkyries when Stiles decided to tell him, well tell everyone, that was also the reason why he was mad but not that mad (from his perspective), because he knew Valkyries had very strict laws.

Also that you would be punished for breaking those laws and if there's one thing Derek wouldn't want to see was Stiles hurt or banished from where he was born.

But Derek did like to see Stiles covered in sweat, panting heavy and his whole body flushed a nice shade of pink, the best point was every few seconds Stiles would open his eyes and you could see the lust in them, they looked like they wanted more…

Stiles was on the verge of Cumming when Derek decided he would enter, he snuck in silently so to not disturb Stiles. And Derek would wait for stiles last seconds before he would show himself; Derek was trying really hard not to pounce on him right this second.

Derek had to try really hard to concentrate on the heartbeats in the house he was glad when he found out it was only him and stiles in the house, his dad must be taking the late shift again.

Derek still had a hard on but he left that alone while concentrating on stiles, his body was trembling now he was about to cum so Derek forced his eyes to go red.

(Stiles)

Stiles noticed this straight away but it was too late to hold back, he came moaning Derek's name, he was now panting and looking at Derek, who's eyes where still as red as ruby's.

Seeing them had turned him on more he came as soon as he saw them, Derek always turned him on but jumping in at that point was unfair, he doesn't even know how long Derek was there!

(Derek)

Stiles was staring at him with lust filled eyes, panting he looked spent like he would faint from tiredness any moment now, but as Derek stepped closer he seemed to perk up more and more.

Stiles was now wiping his hands with a tissue, when he put it in the bin, Derek forced him down on the bed but just to cuddle, yes Derek was a cuddle kind of guy and this way Derek's scent would be all over stiles.

He still had a hard on but he would be able to force it down one way or another but he wasn't expecting Stiles to sit up then, he looked at stiles in confusion, he couldn't reject him after what just happened so what was he going to do?

That's when Derek realized that Stiles was staring at his groin, so Derek sat up to and probed his back up against the head board, that's when Stiles said something he didn't expect…

"I can take care of that for you…"


	5. Forever yours

(Stiles)

If I wasn't so serious right now I would have laughed at the face Derek pulled when I asked if I could help him or not because the face it was a mixture of utter shock and pleasure, so I went ahead and guessed it was a 'yes'.

I got his cock out his pants it was already really hard so I guessed he had touched it before of I was just too sexy for my own good, I smirked at that fact, thunk, Derek had hit me on the back of the head.

"What's that smile for?" I couldn't help but snigger, Derek had a light blush that wasn't very noticeable unless you were as close as I am, he glared at me and I replied "Just thinking I'm too sexy for my own good if I can get you this hard, also you glaring at me, it turns me on." I send him a wink and he just scoffs but then smirks.

"Smirking also turns me on, as I just found out." at that he chuckles a really rich and manly chuckle I would have come in my pants right then if I was still hard.

I had started to pump his dick and he was making sexy noises, not like my sexy noises but more like really sexy grunts, can you get those? Well he just invented them… but I felt like I was bad at it so I did the only thing I could think of, I bent down and put my mouth around the tip of his cock.

"Stiles…" I feel like he's trying to make me hard again and if that happens it will just be a never ending cycle, though I've already done it three times today, once in the car after leaving Derek's and twice in the bed but one was morning wood, every teenage boy gets it so don't judge and the last was just before, so I probably won't need to do it again.

His cock was really big so I can't fit all of it in right now, it is my first time doing this, but I kept trying, getting more and more in in every up and down movement, at that point Derek lost control of his hips and thrust forward, his dick hit the back of my throat and made me choke.

Though it didn't hurt it came as a surprise, I also know that I have no gag reflex after a little adventure of me not wanting to go to school, so I stuck my fingers down my throat, nothing came out and didn't even feel weird so I have no gag reflex.

I kept going right up to the hilt and his cock kept brushing against the sides of my throat, when suddenly there was a "Stiles… take your mouth off… quickly!" he had said it in between rather loud moans and sexy grunts.

I pushed his cock deeper in and he grunted and thrust up again, with a moan he came in my mouth, I swallowed all that I could, when he brought my face to his and kissed me, I was embarrassed because I knew he could taste himself on me.

He pulled away and I let out a little whine he chuckled but then he looked a bit sad. "What did I do something wrong? Because I will improve with time!" he looked at me with a serious expression and said "I'm sorry I will be more careful next time!"

I looked at him with shook and then chuckled. "Know need you taste delicious!" With that I sent him a wink and he answer with "but it would have hurt or made you gag when I thrust in to your mouth."

I smiled at him because he looked so adorable and helpless when he said it, "No, I'm sorry I have no gag reflex so you could go as deep as you want." He smirked at this.

"You know you got a glint in your eye when I said that." His smirk widened at that and he said "Just thinking of all the things I could do." I blushed at that.

His face turned serious all most instantly after say that, "what is it?" I looked at him confused about what was going on and he looked me in the eye and whispered quietly "Who else is trying to mate with you?"

I gave him a quizzical look and he sighed and spoke a bit louder, "A man came up to me, in my house and told me to back off of you because you were his, and since you don't smell claimed I am guessing he just wants to mate with you. Do you by any chance know who he is?"

"I do, he is the 2nd son of the king of Valkyries, he chose me to be his mate, and told me but hadn't made it public, so I tried to reason with him but he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, he even knows about me liking you!"

(Derek)

I was shocked; you can't mate with someone else's mate, especially if that mate is unwilling to mate with you and you can't claim someone like that, if one of the people involved doesn't want it then the claim will heal and there would be no further connection with the other!

I growled possessively, I didn't like the thought of Stiles being forced to do something he doesn't want to do.

I grabbed Stiles' arm and he yelped in surprise, I lay him on the bed and then wrapped possessively around him, one hand on his waist pulling him closer, the other pushing his head in between my head and shoulder.

My legs tangled with his and his warm breath was in my neck, "Mine!" for a second I thought Stiles was going to protest because he didn't belong to anything, but he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and spoke softly "Yours, forever."


	6. Never!

(Hunter)

After seeing the loving act I couldn't, no wouldn't go after Stiles again because it made me realize something…

The way Stiles looked at Derek, the look he wanted so bad he would go after Stiles someone he didn't even like in that way to get, you only ever look at someone like that once in your life and never again.

I had already realized this before the whole "Stiles is mine. Back off you can't have him!" and the "Not if I mate with him first." Kind of thing but that was exactly why I did it; I needed to see if Derek also looked at Stiles like that!

Because if Derek didn't maybe he could just sweep Stiles off his feet enough to distract him from Derek because even though I didn't like stiles that way he was a friend, my best friend.

But I will give you this I did have a small crush on him, once when we were growing up his mother had an invitation for an all-girls party, which was for 5 – 12 year olds and their mothers and Stiles had, saw the invitation, well he saw the buffet on the invitation…

And he fell in love and begged his mom to bring him, she told him that it was only for girls and stiles had answered back "Then make me a girl!" His mother laughed and said okay.

When they got there stiles mom went straight up to the king who was the host of the party and told him about it, and there was little young me standing next to my father trying not to laugh at the boy who wanted to be a girl…

But then I got distracted by the most beautiful girl I had seen and it was love at first sight, well until I found out it was stiles and Laughed at him for coming for the buffet and no other reason; he took something out his basket and told me to eat it… I did as I was told and it was an extremely sweet cupcake which he called 'The Sweet Stiles Stilinski'.

We had laughed about it for hours, until the party was over and I had found out his mother was the main chef to my father, the king, and stiles normally watched her cook in the kitchen, so from then out we were best Valkyrie friends he had told me his best human friend was a boy called Scott.

It made me 'friend jealous' as he started to hang out with Scott more than me after his mother's death but I understood there was no place for him in the mansion any more.

So I gave up though once every two months he would send letters and tell me about his adventures in the woods, how he nearly got hit by an aeroplane once when he was flying but escaped unseen and not scraped, I and many of the kitchen staff were very relieved about that.

But anyway, the reason I am stopping now is because I saw Derek's eyes glow when Stiles said the two words like it was the only thing he wanted to hear, like he would die if he didn't and I, well I can't wait for the day someone looks at me like that!

And because I knew Stiles would be threatening over it, I wrote him a note explaining myself.

*Description of Hunter* Skip if you want to*

Brown hair up to his shoulders, calm features, brown wings (Stiles has purple or red comment on your choice) it's not often that he smiles, always looks bored unless he's doing things his way. Very mature and doesn't like to fight and hates war.

*Description done*

(Derek)

I woke up to the sound of rustling paper and a smell that I knew but couldn't put my finger on it… wait it's the smell of that man though faint its diffidently that mans.

My eyes shot open searching for him he wasn't there but Stiles was holding the source of the smell it looked as though it was a letter and I thought it was something like a poem like he was courting stiles all of a sudden…

Like hell that was going to happen, so I grabbed the paper off of Stiles and he yelled at me "Hey that's important and I was in the middle of reading it!"

Did he just say that it was important? Like fuck it was! "Nothing is important if it is from him!" you could feel the hatred in my words but like the Stiles I love he shot back.

"What's wrong with hunter!?" though I was angry I didn't forget to check my surroundings, the sheriff wasn't home, but also Stiles smelled excited as in aroused and happy, something was up, I looked at the letter…

_Dear Stiles,_

_We have been friends the longest of time, it was rude of me to try and force you to mate with me when even I could obviously see you loved someone else, and just so you know Derek might get a tad bit possessive and jealous when he smells my scent on this letter, so look out for that!_

_Can we please go back to being friends if we can I can get my dad to accept the proposal for Derek to be your mate and a lot quicker than the acceptance that you were able to tell your friends and if you get married I want to be the grooms maid because you're a guy but you obviously bottom in every relationship with a guy,__, see you whenever! HUNTER!_

Stiles was wanting to get me riled up and though I was happy about him backing off and I am probably going to be accepted as Stiles' mate, that question still sat in my head, why would he do that, so I asked…

Pinning stiles to the bed, course, "You wanted to get me riled up! Why?" he blushed at the question and looked straight in to my eyes, when I started to smell a load of arousal off of him.

With lustful eyes he spoke "it turns me on when you act all possessive and call me yours, it makes me feel like you would never let go of me even to save yourself, which is when I would force you to let go." He looked grumpy but was smiling, and now I know that Stiles can do the impossible.

Though "making me let go of you would be to impossible even for you!" I said smiling down on him; he pouted which I found absolutely adorable and couldn't help but lean down to kiss and nip him.

I would never let go even if the world was shattering around us… Never.

**Hi, its the author here, the next chapter should be the last but i will make a sequel if you ask, but you have to tell me what about!**

**Stiles - please review and favorite or Derek will rip your throat out... with his teeth!**

**Derek - (grinning)**


	7. Happiness

5 weeks later… (Stiles)

I felt bad me and Derek had been dating for 5 weeks now and we got the go ahead to mate 3 weeks ago yet we haven't for one specific reason, me, the mating ritual means he has to take me raw and that he cannot wear a condom or we won't be mates!

The reason why I don't want to do it without a condom is because I will get pregnant! No jokes, I mean seriously I haven't even told Derek I can get pregnant yet!

I just wanted to dig myself a hole and die; when he finds out he won't accept me even if we are mates!

"Hey, Stiles I need to talk to you." While I was wallowing in self-pity Derek had snuck up behind me. I jumped from shock and he chuckled, it was hot!

Anything Derek did was hot! I mean the guy could be picking his nose and look hot! Fuck… what have I stuck myself with.

"Ah… sure what do you want to talk about?" shit I was worried as fuck! Please don't say he's going to break up with me because I won't have sex with him.

"Don't be so nervous, I'm not breaking up with you, never in a million years, okay I just want to talk about why we aren't mated yet? I mean we got consent to… or am I pressuring you, are you unsure because I know Valkyries can't just sense out their mate…" I looked at him and he was generally nervous, and I couldn't resist I had to tell him.

"Look we need to talk about something, I kind of didn't want to tell you, it's also the reason we haven't mated." He looked even more worried, who in their right minds would break up with Derek freaking Hale!

"You're not breaking up with me are you, because I will tie you down, I'm not joking right now, I will make you mine!"

His eyes flashed red for a second and I'm guessing he could smell the arousal on me, ever since I told him that I liked when he called me 'his' or 'mine' I collapsed in a sea of sexual need!

"Why on earth would someone break up with Derek sex-god Hale? And I don't know if you were trying to turn me on but come on, I'm semi hard!" this seemed to cheer him up, as he smirked at me.

"Then what do you need to talk to me about? What's stopping us from being together forever?" this time he was hugging me from behind with his chin on my shoulder and his arms wrapped loosely around my waist.

I smiled I loved it when he did this, "well you might want to sit down because it's really out there." We sat down on the sofa, him holding my hand, "You see I want to have children, do you want to have them as well and I don't mean adopted I mean my own flesh and blood."

He looked at me a bit astonished I could tell why, two men having a baby might seem a little weird but I wasn't exactly normal and neither was he, "Is that what it's about? I do want to have children, but I will do anything for you okay! Unless it puts you in danger!" he said with a stern voice.

I smiled. "So you want children then, if you could have them with me would you? And how far into the relationship would we have them, if we could."

He made a weird face then spoke "Stiles we can't have children so what's the point of talking about this, it's just going to make me angry that I can't follow on the Hale family by blood, okay." He was flustered.

"But if we could have them, please tell me!" I really wanted to know.

"Stiles if we could have children together I would want to have them as soon as possible and as many as we can because there ours and they wouldn't be anyone else's, hell if I could I would magically make you nine months pregnant with my children so I could have the life I want! You as my mate and then all our dozens of children running around!"

I smiled at him, I mean I want children but I don't think my body could take more than ten, it would ruin my figure but if that's what Derek wants I would gladly have a mangled body.

"Well there's something I didn't tell, I'm a rare species of Valkyrie there might only be three of my kind in the whole world." I made a big gesture with my hands and he looked at me confused…

"look I'm a type of Valkyrie called 'male birthers' as the name suggests we can give birth but that also means since when we mate you can't wear a condom there's a high chance of me getting pregnant."

He lit up; some could say he was the happiest alpha werewolf in the history of, well werewolf's. He picked me up and kissed me, "Let's take this to the bedroom shall we."

I smiled at him and then something popped in to my head "Also Valkyrie pregnancy's with humans are only three months long but with werewolf's it should only be two months." If it's possible his eyes shined brighter.

"That means I will have my pups in such a short time, I can't wait, but the only people I trust enough to hold them is me, Boyd and Isaac even you are on the so-so group." Well if that isn't offending.

"Derek I would have been holding them for two months already if you even dare say I can't hold them after that I will dream of killing you, but I have to admit you made the right chose not letting Scott or Erica have them, Erica might even get their little baby ears pierced!" the thought of having pups with Derek filled my mind, I was so excited!

Derek started to kiss my neck and that was my weak spot and I started to moan, he carried me upstairs and in to his bedroom, the whole house had been refurbished because he wanted me to live in it, he even got my dad's permission, but only after graduation.

I clung on to him, I had started to moan and every time there was a particular loud moan Derek would squeeze me tighter and grunt.

Damn his grunts were sexy; I would cum in my pants if I had to hear that all day and all night!

When we reached the bed Derek had already taken mine and his own shirt off, I had seen him with his shirt off before but shit up close it was fucking fantastic! He started taking off my sweat pants, I was wearing them because I stayed the night last night but just to cuddle, when he finally got them off I was breathing heavily and gasping for my breath his eyes glowed red for a second and then went back to his natural faded green colour.

I had gone with no under wear today because really I was just going to have a relaxing day until of course Derek and his hotness sauntered in.

I was about to reach for Derek's belt when he flipped me on my stomach and said in a gruff and lusty tone "Relax a bit or this will hurt." Then he pressed his middle finger in to me It didn't hurt as much as it felt uncomfortable to be realistic.

He started to move the finger in and out of me curling it at times and then with the same voice he had used before he said "This one will most definitely hurt so just try and stay relaxed and calm." And it did hurt one hell of a lot to be honest, though all I could do was moan and hiss at the feel of pain and pleasure hit me.

(Derek)

Stile's moaning was driving me to the brink of control quite literally, I knew my eyes were changing colour on and off and that my face features had grown a bit distorted not to my full werewolf face but my teeth had grown and my ears were a bit pointier, I just hoped my nails wouldn't turn sharp inside of stiles.

That's a catastrophe I would like to avoid, it will hurt even if he has done it before probably never get used to it, but that had got me thinking has Stiles had sex before? Just thinking Stiles has been with another man made me angry! I had to know. NOW!

"Stiles." I say with a deep voice almost threatening. "Have you ever had sex with another man before?" to be honest I didn't want him having sex with any females either but Stiles was sixteen and there is only so much one can with for.

Stiles were gasping for breath as he answered, probably wasn't the best time to ask when I had two fingers inside of him. "No… ah I've never been with anybody… nnh and before you even dare to ask… ha yes you are taking my virginity! Ah… ha nnh fuck more Derek!"

He asked for it, I plunged a third finger into Stiles and he moaned extremely loud I could tell it still hurt a little but he didn't seem to be minding anymore, and all of my wolf like nature was telling me to just drive in there and start pounding but I couldn't do that to Stiles it would hurt him and I made a promise to myself not to hurt him if I couldn't help it.

"ha Derek if you don't stick your massive ass dick in me right now I'm seriously going into your car and using the gear changer… mmh ha ah please! Derek!" that sent an image to Derek's head and combining the things he loved that belonged to him was really unfair! So he did as he was told.

When Derek entered despite all the stretching it was tight, extremely tight Stiles told him just to go all the way in so he could adjust quicker.

(Stiles)

He wouldn't lie it hurt he thought he was going to split open! Even though it hurt all he could think was that at the end of this Derek and he would be connected forever never to be separated and to add on to that he might be pregnant at the end of this and the thought of a mini Derek running around with Stiles clumsiness was the happiest things he had ever thought about.

But when Derek started thrusting into him he couldn't think couldn't generate proper sentences with his mouth and he couldn't stop moaning, it was quite embarrassing until he saw the look on Derek's face.

It was a face of absolute lust his eyes were glowing red, which turned Stiles on a lot, his teeth were out and Stiles thought about the time were Derek had come up behind him and nipped him on the back of his neck which then led its own way to Stiles having his first blow job.

He could feel Derek's nails start to grow into their werewolf form and dig in to his hips somehow it only turned him on more.

(Derek)

After a few more thrusts Stiles was moaning nonstop underneath Derek and Derek loved the sight and was oh so glad that he is the only one who will ever get to see this side of Stiles… "Derek… ha I'm going to cum! Ha DEREK! Ah love you…"

In that moment Stiles had tightened around Derek and after one thrust Derek had come inside of Stiles while biting his neck, drawing blood this bite wouldn't change Stiles it would though link him to Derek it would link their feelings so if one was feeling unhappy then the other would know.

The link is made straight away and Derek could feel Stiles' emotions and the only way to describe it was utter bliss, when the 'love you' Stiles had said hit his ears he could do nothing but smile and place a gentle kiss on Stiles' lips and answer with a possessive growl and a "I love you to, Stiles."

With that Derek pulled Stiles into his chest as he lay on his side and wrapped his arms neatly around stiles waist and Stiles cuddled into Derek's chest and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

And Derek was happier than he was in a long time, that's when he remembered Stiles telling him he might get pregnant after, and another wave of happiness waved over him and Stiles next to him chuckled and said "I can't believe you're this happy, normally when men hear that they might have impregnated someone they get depressed."

I smiled. "Well I am not normal am I." we couldn't help but hold on to each other tighter.

(2 weeks later.)

When Derek woke up he felt extremely happy you would do to if you woke up and your mate was cuddled into your chest talking nonsense in his sleep, but then Derek realised something there were three heart beats coming from stiles.

He was overwhelmed with happiness his mate was pregnant with his cubs and they were to be born in just a few months but he wanted to make sure he wasn't hearing things so he woke up Stiles.

Shaking his shoulder lightly and whispering in his ear to get up, stiles stated to shuffle around in bed "two more hours." Derek chuckled at this, when normal people said five more minutes his mate always said hours.

"Wake up I'm taking you to Deaton, I can hear three heart beats coming from you."

At these Stiles was up like a lightning bolt he got dressed in the flash of an eye as well. "Hurry up sour wolf your taking too long!"

Derek chuckled one minute Stiles is half naked in bed the next he's out the door waiting in Derek's Camron, Derek got dressed and headed straight for Deaton, when he arrived the 'vets' were closed but he walked in anyway.

They heard Deaton shout "sorry were closed" and Derek just shouted back, sorry to come on short notice but do you think you can check if Stiles is pregnant. This obviously caught his attention.

"Derek, Stiles is a boy he can't get pregnant." And then Derek went about explaining Valkyries and male birthers and such other thing, while Deaton set up for checking Stiles stomach.

"Well done it seems Stiles is a week and a half pregnant with a Valkyrie timetable of course." After that they all had a long chat about how Stiles would give birth and Stiles went on to say that it was the same as women but it would have to be cut out through the stomach.

Derek didn't like this because it would leave scares on Stiles but then Stiles said that all birthing scares are erased when the child is exactly 1 day old, after that Stiles and Derek went back home being it was only 8am.

But when they got home Stiles did something and Derek just couldn't take his eyes off of him, he released his glorious wings.

They were a deep purple and the colour really seemed to suit Stiles, Derek then walked over and touched them, but then he remembered Stiles warning that he could die bit he didn't Stiles was staring at him with a massive grin on his face.

"It's because your my mate." His grin only seemed to widen and then Derek felt nothing but happiness and proudness, because he was going to be a dad! And only he could touch Stiles' wings.

But suddenly Stiles spoke up. "Other Valkyries can touch them to," this made Derek feel a bit sad but he was fine, though it didn't stop him from growling possessively and taking Stiles in a tight hug.

"Haha, that doesn't mean any have, it is seemed as a great offence to touch a Valkyries wings without permission unless you are related to them by blood, and I never let anyone touch my wings because I only wanted my mate to so don't worry about it."

At that Derek felt a lot better, he was the only person to see what Stiles looked like when he was turned on beyond compare and he is the only one to have touched Stiles wings. He was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my fel<strong>**low Sterek shippers I just wanted to say I have another story on Sterek and if you would like to read it the name of the fan fiction is called 'Evolution'. If you would please review it would make me very happy.**


End file.
